


Household With A Dragon (I'm Still Not Sure How That Happened)

by MixnSpice



Series: Constants and Variables [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Kamunami Week, Kamunami Week 2018, Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Inspired, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixnSpice/pseuds/MixnSpice
Summary: Day 6: Loyalty/Bonds/TrustDragons: creatures with great magical abilities, cunning intelligence, are also known to have terrible opinions towards lower forms of life.  They were also supposed to be completely made up.Which is exactly why Chiaki gets really confused when one shows up at her door.





	Household With A Dragon (I'm Still Not Sure How That Happened)

**1\. a draconic wake-up call**

 

Normally, Chiaki isn't the kind of person to attend parties, but since this particular one is the celebration of Natsumi's birthday, Fuyuhiko's sister, and added the fact that it was a personal invitation from him as a classmate, she thought that it'd be really rude of her to turn it down.

In hindsight, maybe she would have declined going there had she known what would happen.

At first, minus the loud noises, the party was alright. Sure, when Fuyuhiko introduced them to his family, it was a little scary, especially since his father was a mountain of a man, but all in all, they seem like good people. Well, if you ignore the part of them being yakuza, that is.

Until the part came where Natsumi had the drinks in, and as peer pressure reared its ugly head, needless to say, it all went downhill from there. In other words, almost everyone present in the party became absolutely _wasted_.

While she doesn't remember much from what happened last night, it sure does explain the terrible hangover she has right now. Just what in the world was she thinking, chugging down an entire bottle of booze even though she barely had any tolerance towards any alcoholic beverages?

 _Maybe a breath of fresh air might help_. Clutching her forehead with a sigh, Chiaki dragged herself off the couch, and after making herself slightly more presentable in appearance, grabbed her door's handle. Normally, mundane stuff such as bright blue skies, birds chirping, or even people down the street would be seen outside. Either way, simple sightseeing should be enough to clear her head.

Instead of any of those this time, however, the student was greeted with the delightful sight of a large, dark, scaly crocodilian face with slit red eyes. Blinking at the really weird thing in front of her, the young woman rubbed her eyes, wondering if she's still half-asleep. It's only until she felt the creature breathe on her that her mind finally began to process what's right in front of her.

Features such as slit eyes, scales, fangs sticking out of its crocodilian snout and ram-like horns? Sounds like a dragon to her.

Wait a minute...a dragon?

A dragon?!

Her eyes widening in surprise, the student felt herself land on her rear, scrambling to get as far as possible, all the while telling herself that might just be an elaborate prank that her schoolmates might have done. And then all similar theories were thrown out the window she heard it speak.

" _Your heartbeat has notably increased._ " It, or rather, judging by the voice, he mused, his head raised as he continued to observe her. Now looking back on it, she never realized how gigantic the dragon was until he pushed his snout further inside, now noticing that his maws are big enough to chomp down on her entire being, and certainly not in a fun way!

The dragon snorted. " _How odd; your behavior towards me right now is drastically different compared to how you were during our first encounter, Chiaki._ "

If the huge, scary dragon outside her apartment room wasn't enough to give her cardiac arrest, then maybe the fact that he also knew her name would. " _Don't look so alarmed; you told me your name in our first meeting._ "

"Um, I...I'm afraid I don't remember any of it."

" _In that case, then you don't remember my name either?_ " Shaking her head in reply, he narrowed his eyes. " _It's Izuru._ _I'm not surprised; if I recall correctly, you were heavily intoxicated the night before._ "

Oh, right, the party from last night. Chiaki scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, and if what Izuru saying is true, she can only imagine how she acted around him last night.

" _With that said, I assume that you didn't forget about your offer last night?_ "

"Hmm?" She tilted her head. What offer was he talking about? Come to think of it, there was something nagging in the back of her mind, like popping up a save file but it refuses to load.

As though he read her thoughts, he replied, " _You offered me a place to stay in your residence. Supposedly, that was the thanks you wanted in return for what you did for me._ "

Through that, memories from last night began to rush towards mind faster than the speed of a certain blue hedgehog; Chiaki's face slowly went red, remembering just how embarrassing she acted towards Izuru. About the supposed offer, on the other hand...

Sighing dejectedly, she looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can let you stay in."

Without even asking her for clarification, the dragon pulled his head out of her door. " _Very well, then._ "

As she watched him slowly leave, something began to build up within her consciousness; guilt, perhaps? Maybe it's because of the fact that she's sending him away; maybe it's because she made a promise she couldn't keep.

_Promise or not, even if I don't remember making it, I can't let him down!_

 In the end, before she can end up doing what she'll regret later, she ran outside, and seeing Izuru almost spread his wings and fly off, called out to him,

"Wait!"

The dragon didn't turn back to her. "You changed your mind, I presume?"

* * *

  
  **2. settling in**

 

To say that her past two days were hectic would be a huge understatement. First, she got invited to the birthday party of a yakuza, then she got herself drunk, got lost on the way home and ended up wandering in the mountains for a good while, only to encounter a dragon and now said dragon is living in with her.

Even now, Chiaki still isn't quite sure on how that happened.

Due to how crazy it sounded, she almost forgot about how no one was able to notice a freakishly huge dragon outside ("It was easy to block any onlooker's perception with magic." that was what Izuru answered to her when she brought it up) or how would he be able to fit inside her room (to which the dragon responded by shifting his form to that of a rather tall human with black hair and red eyes).

With those out of the way, she figured that she might as well pull an all-nighter this time around; video games always made for a good distraction from reality, and since said reality is a lot stranger in comparison, it would be nice to have some sort of normalcy this time around.

"What are you doing?" Izuru asked, his eyes peering over the screen as the orcs on-screen were slaughtered by the player's avatar.

"Hmm, this? Oh, I'm just playing Patriarch Archive; it's a video game."

Once she saw his interest piqued, she handed him her console. "Here, you could try it if you'd like to."

It was fun to show him how the controls worked, and though she felt bad for it afterwards, she couldn't help but stifle a giggle when the dragon's character ended up dying on the first enemy.

In the end, Izuru handed the console back to her, with him saying, "The story was dull and uninteresting. In addition to that, the 'orcs' barely resemble the actual creatures they are supposed to represent."

* * *

  
  **3. grocery quest**

 

Because of the fact that Izuru threw most of the food in her fridge away since a few days earlier ("They could hardly sustain you; you really do need better than junk food."), she supposed that a grocery trip is in order. At the same time, this trip can double as a way to get the dragon used outside, as well maybe help him be less hostile to others.

So far, it went off without a hitch. Aside from the occasional glances, people didn't really say much in regards to the young man going with her, aside from the shop owners who knew her jokingly asking her if he was her boyfriend.

"Ah, Chiaki. I didn't expect to see you here!" Nagito greeted as he slowed down in his running, causing the fallen bagel he was chasing to fall into the canal. He didn't pay mind to that.

Chiaki returned his greetings. "Hi, Nagito. How are you? I didn't see you in the party a week ago."

The boy chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Things are fine. About the party, I wasn't able to get there because I got a fever. Maybe I should give Natsumi an apology gift."

As they went deeper into their conversation, both of them could feel an overwhelming aura of hostility directed towards the newcomer. It only grew stronger when the boy took notice of his schoolmate's companion. "Oh, who's this?"

"Izuru Kamukura." He introduced himself, using the pseudonym provided for him as part of his cover.

"Well, in that case, I'm Nagito Komaeda. It's nice to meet you."

Upon reaching their way home while having a few more conversations, Nagito then said his goodbyes to them, saying that he'll see them later.

After returning his farewells, Chiaki sighed and turned towards the boy with her. "Izuru, please don't try to scare my friends away."

"I wasn't trying to."

* * *

**  
4. feasts befitting a god**

 

"I'm home."

Chiaki called out as she got inside. It's been at least a week since Izuru has been living with her. While it's true that he gets on her nerves sometimes, she'll admit that it's hard for her to think of how life was before the dragon came along; She can guess that she is starting to grow fond of him.

Putting her bag down on the couch, the student was then greeted all sorts of wonderful aroma. Walking into the kitchen, she was right when she suspected that it was Izuru behind it, watching him set down all sorts of cuisine that would make Teruteru green with envy on the table. "Welcome back." The young man replied as he set the plates down.

"Wow, you made these?" She asked as she sat down, eyeing each and every meal on the table. Izuru told her that he would start making food for both of them from now on ever since the stove fire incident, but she never imagined that he would take it to this level.

"That I did." He said in reply.

Before she could take a bite, the girl glanced at him and asked, "What about you?"

"Do not worry about me; I have already eaten before you arrived. Now, go on and eat." 

Taking his word for it, she grabbed a fork, and after taking a taste, never before had she realized it's been a long time since she last had a decent meal that wasn't take-out; she momentarily forgot her manners as she quickly finished the rest of it. It's only after she was done that she realized what happened, and so she looked away sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just...your cooking really is good."

"That is alright." He flicked a stray piece of rice off her cheek.

Looking at the next meal he moved towards her, she an only blink in response. "Izuru, what's this?" If this was steak, then she definitely hasn't seen any meat like this before. Not to mention, if her eyes weren't playing any tricks, she swore that she could see some fluids dripping off it.

"That's my tail meat." Izuru bluntly replied, and needless to say, that was enough to kill her appetite. Sure, she can accept the existence of exotic food, but to literally eat a piece of meat from her friend is a whole new level.

Politely pushing the plate away, she then said, "Um...I think I'm full now."

"Are you sure? Plenty of people would kill to be in your place right now. Not to mention, it took me several hours to remove the poison from it."

"Yes, sorry, Izuru." Chiaki apologized. "It's just that...I'm really uncomfortable about it."

Izuru nodded, and taking a seat in front of her, took the plate with the aforementioned tail meat. "Suit yourself, then." Noticing her odd looks towards him, he then said, "I couldn't let it go to waste."

 _That's not the point, though._ Chiaki thought.

* * *

**  
extra: imagine spot**

 

Normally, Izuru doesn't bother much with unnecessary thoughts, but this one in particular stood out and refused to retreat into the deepest depths of his mind. 

_What would Chiaki look like as a dragon?_

He knew that with his magic, he can freely shift between a dragon and a human. In Chiaki's case, however, seeing as she was born an ordinary human in a world devoid of magic, he couldn't quite help but imagine how she would look like.

Perhaps she would be a bit smaller compared to him; a more round-shaped face as opposed to his crocodilian one. She might have six limbs; four legs and a set of wings, and maybe fluffy ears in the place of horns.

For some reason, his mind decided to set the climax of his imagination by having his dragon form stare back at the female dragon's round eyes, before giving a trill and booped him on the snout with her nose. He then quickly dismissed any further thoughts about it.

He's not actually getting too attached to her, he tells himself.

He knows how short the lifespan of humans are, after all.


End file.
